


Book XXIII

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [22]
Category: British actor - Fandom, Crimson Peak - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Magic Realism, Smut, intercourse, red nose diaries, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day that <em>Crimson Peak</em> opens in the States, Tom and Carmen are seemingly at odds when a text message conversation turns into a fight. They each find shoulders to cry on from an unlikely pair of (possibly imaginary) friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book XXIII

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read ["Kind of Blue"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4653450/chapters/10614756), do so before you read this work. It will make better sense if you do.
> 
> The fight in question is captured in "AA 367", which is part of the work "Festival Season". You can read that chapter here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857914/chapters/11521834>.

> _“Wife, we have not yet reached the end of our troubles. I have an unknown amount of toil still to undergo. It is long and difficult, but I must go through with it, for thus the shade of Teiresias prophesied concerning me, on the day when I went down into Hades to ask about my return and that of my companions. But now let us go to bed, that we may lie down and enjoy the blessed boon of sleep.” (Book XXIII, The Odyssey)_

Jessica Chastain was feeling good. While the week spent promoting Crimson Peak had involved early mornings and late nights, tight dresses and high heels, at least she had been able to do it in the company of her beloved Guillermo and Tom. As it was Friday, and her work was done, Jessica was cozy and comfortable in her own clothes, on her way home to her apartment, her dog, and her bed.

But first, a stop at the hotel where the rest of the gang had been staying, so she could return some jewelry to the stylist hired by the studio to dress them. Also, a drink. Jessica didn’t spend much time in Midtown usually, but a glass of prosecco in a plush hotel bar seemed like just the thing to begin her weekend. One drink, then home.

But then she heard the piano.

Champagne flute in hand, Jessica followed the sound of the music, walking away from the brightly lit tables where guests sat chatting and snacking on elaborate hors d’oeuvres. She found a baby grand at the edge of a small unlit stage, its cover flipped up so the man sitting glumly on the bench could play as he sang.

 _You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em._   
_There's somethin' irresistible-ish about 'em._   
_We grin and bear it 'cause the nights are long._   
_I hope that somethin' better comes along._

Tom played and sang the verse once more, then again. Between verses, he sipped from a glass of whiskey. He jumped when Jessica began to clap slowly.

“Shove over, Cambridge.” She elbowed him a little and he slid to his right, allowing her to perch on the bench next to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” muttered Tom.

“So you’re sitting here singing [‘I Hope That Somethin’ Better Comes Along’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yaP_kc3y9w) from _The Muppet Movie_ because you’re so happy?”

Tom didn’t bother replying. He took his phone out of his pocket, brought up [the text message conversation between himself and Carmen](http://oeffsee.tumblr.com/post/131303412023/micro-fic-aa-367), and handed it to his friend. Jessica read the exchange once, then again. She put the phone down and sipped her drink.

“Well?” Tom looked up and was startled when Jessica flicked his forehead, hard. “Hey! That hurt!”

“It’s supposed to hurt.” Jessica drained her glass. “You’re being a jerk.”

“What do you mean? She’s the one who started it!” Tom pouted.

Jessica flicked him again, and he winced.

“Stop that!”

“If you’re going to act like a brat, I’m going to treat you like one.” Jessica rubbed the spot where she had flicked him, which Tom found consoling. “Now where is she?”

“No idea.”

“Use your noodle, dear. Would she have landed by now? If so, at which airport? And why didn’t you invite her to Nashville? Aren’t you going there late tonight for the premiere?”

“Dunno.” Tom put his head on Jessica’s shoulder.

“Tom,” she whispered. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “I’m just tired, Jess. I want to sleep.”

“But that’s not all is it?” She looked at Tom. “What else?”

“I don’t want her… I don’t want Carmen to see me like this. Out of sorts. Tired. Worried.”

Jessica took his hand in hers. “Why are you worried?”

Tom sat up and ran his over hand over the keys. “What if… what if none of this pans out? _Crimson Peak_ may be a failure at the box office this weekend. Reviews for _I Saw The Light_ have been less than kind…”

“Not your reviews, Tom.” Jessica said sweetly.

“But for the movie in general…” Tom trailed off, as he didn’t want to sound unkind.

“Sweetie, there’s nothing you can do about that. Be proud of the work you did, you and Marc and Elizabeth and Cherry, Brad.” Jessica bit her lip. “You can’t help what people think.”

“I know.” He drew himself up and blinked a few times. He smiled at her, but that smile did not reach his eyes. “Sorry. Just needed to have a bit of a moan. It should be gone now. I’m fine.”

“Really?” When Tom shook his head, Jessica nodded. “Okay. You don’t have to be sorry for feeling the way you do. Be tired. Be worried. But be honest. I don’t understand why you can confess these feelings to me but you couldn’t say them to your sweet Carmen.”

He wiped a tear from his left cheek. “I love her. I am so in love. And I know that she feels the same. She’s seen me, Jess. Seen into me. Almost as soon as we met. So these feelings, these problems, these, these doubts, they’re safe with her. But I resent them, and I don’t want to burden her with them.”

Jessica pulled him in for a embrace, then continued speaking quietly into his ear.

“Tom. It wouldn’t be a burden. It’s a gift.”

“How? What’s the gift?” Tom sniffed.

“You love her. You trust her. She will understand because, despite those texts you exchanged, you really do understand each other. Carmen will do her best to guide you to the solution you think is best. To support you as you go forward. And to love you. Because she does love you.” Jessica sat back. “I couldn’t have picked a better girl for you myself.”

Tom pulled away from Jessica and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” replied Jessica. “We imaginary bears have a sense about these things.”

Tom was startled. “Jessica, did you just say imaginary bears?”

In reply, she closed his eyes gently with her fingers, then placed her hands in Tom’s. At once he felt them shift and change from her small, manicured hands into large and rather heavy paws. When she rubbed her nose against his, he found that it was wet. Tom opened his eyes and though he saw Jessica’s face once more, felt her slim fingers flexing in his palm, he knew.

[“Baloo?”](http://oeffsee.tumblr.com/post/127552057446/kind-of-blue-chapter-1)

Baloo nodded, then pulled him into her arms. “Hello, Tom.”

“Where is she?” Tom spoke in a whisper.

“On her way. Be patient.” Baloo kissed his temple. “She’s almost here.”

* * *

Carmen had made it as far as the corner of 49th Street and Queens Boulevard. Her flight back to Chicago wasn’t until 11:00 pm, and it was barely 6:00 pm.

She was tired. She was miserable. She was incommunicado as her phone, in addition to having a dead battery, would not accept a charge.

And if Carmen couldn’t get on the phone to yell at? apologize to? beg for forgiveness from? Tom, she would do the next best thing to console herself.

She ate dinner.

“More _lumpia_?” When Carmen nodded, the waitress made a note of it on her pad. “Thank you, miss. I’ll put that in. The rest of your order should be up soon.”

Carmen looked around [Tito Rad’s](http://www.titorads.com/), her favorite Filipino restaurant in the city. It was packed full of families digging into towers of _lumpiang Shanghai_ , or ladling _dinuguan_ over mounds of steamed jasmine rice. She leaned forward to sip at her Coke, looking around before she blew a few bubbles into the fizzy drink.

“And here’s the other member of your party.” The waitress set down a laminated menu. “I’ll come back with a glass of water for you, sir.” She nodded at Carmen, then returned to the kitchen.

“But there isn’t…” Carmen shook her head, then looked up at the man taking the seat across from her. When she saw who it was, her mouth dropped open, prompting him to lean over, place his hand under her chin, and close it.

“Carmen!” The director Guillermo del Toro rolled the R in her name. “Did you already order? Oh my, _lumpia_!” He reached over, took a piece and popped it in his mouth.

“But…” Carmen shook her head. “What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?” She blinked. “Wait, how did you know who I was?”

Guillermo smiled when the waitress returned with his water, and took his order. He leaned in conspiratorially. “Carmen, of course I knew you were here. We live together, silly.”

She sat back in her chair and shook her head. “What are you even talking about?”

Guillermo leaned in and took Carmen’s hand. [“¿No me reconoces, cariña? Soy yo. Tu amigo, Boh.”](http://oeffsee.tumblr.com/post/127793604668/kind-of-blue-chapter-2)

Carmen shook her head. “¡Pero usted es el director Guillermo del Toro! ¡Usted no es mi ratón!”

“Él es un simple recipiente. En mi corazón, yo soy tu Boh. Usted sabe que yo soy, querida.”

“No! No no no no no no no.” Carmen began to weep. “You can’t be… is this Tom playing a joke on me? This isn’t funny!” As her voice went up, diners began to look their way, curious about the woman crying into her lumpia while a portly bespectacled gentleman patted her hand.

“Carmen, no. This isn’t a joke. It’s not a game. Baloo and I…”

“Baloo? You mean, like Tom’s Baloo?”

Boh nodded. “Baloo is with Tom now. Talking to him. Like the way I’m here for you.”

“For me? You’re here for me?” Carmen was incredulous. “Okay, so say I believe you. You’re Boh. You’re the fuzzy mouse I got in college, and have slept with every night since the age of 20. How are you going to help me?”

Boh nodded sagely. “I’m going to help you by, well, just being your friend. Sitting with you.” He looked up when the waitress returned with Carmen’s food. “Eating with you.”

“Anything for you, sir?”

“Maybe another bowl of rice. I think we can share. Would that be alright, Carmen?”

“Yeah.” Carmen nodded. “Yeah.”

She watched Boh spoon some rice into a shallow bowl, then start to pour broth from the dish of _sinigang na hipon_. After dropping a few shrimp into the bowl, he pushed it at Carmen. “Here.”

She took the bowl, but kept her eyes on Boh as he served himself. He picked up a skewer of barbecued pork and began to eat, humming contentedly as he chewed. When he noticed Carmen watching him, he smiled.

“How about this? You eat, I talk, and then we’ll have dessert.”

When she didn’t reply, he continued, waving the barbecued pork in the air for emphasis.

“I think I know what’s wrong. You thought you were trying to help Tom by coming out here to surprise him. To be here for him. But to be honest, you were coming out here for you.”

When Carmen began to protest, Boh held up his hand.

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. What I am saying is that you were not completely honest about your intentions. Am I right?”

“Yes,” whispered Carmen.

“You miss him?”

“Of course!”

“But it’s been getting worse, hasn’t it? The missing of him.”

“No…”

“Carmen, I hear you.” Boh’s eyes looked sad. “I hear you at night. In your sleep. You sound like you are lost. You miss him terribly.”

Carmen said nothing. She looked down at her bowl, and began to push the rice around with her spoon.

“But there’s something else.” Boh reached for her hand again. “What is it, my love?”

“I hate it.” Carmen sniffed.

“What do you hate?”

“I hate missing him like this. I hate feeling like I’m weak because my boyfriend isn’t around to hold my hand. I’m turning into one of those women who does nothing but think about him when he’s not here.” Carmen put her right hand flat on the table and looked at it. “I’m supposed to be… I am independent. Always have been. But right now I feel useless. I tried to fix it, make him happy, but I just fucked it up.”

“Carmen, I’m so sorry, but I must disagree.” When she refused to look up, he patted her hand. “You are not weak. You are vulnerable. There is a difference. I think it must feel difficult because your feelings for him, your feelings for each other, are so strong. First you hated each other or thought you did.” At this, Boh chuckled. “But then you realized that you didn’t. You became friends. You fell in love.”

Carmen looked up, her lip trembling as she tried to collect herself. “But I don’t want… everything is so crazy for him right now, I don’t want to distract him from that. Just because I’m feeling sad.” When Carmen started to tear up again, Boh got up and sat next to her on the banquette. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder, gasping when she felt his soft fur.

“Remember when you told Tom that wherever you were, he would have a home with you? And that when you were apart, that you would keep him in your heart?” Boh nuzzled the top of her head. “Did it never occur to you that perhaps he would do the same for you?

Carmen turned her face into his chest and cried in earnest. Boh stroked her hair, then hailed the waitress, asking for the check and boxes to pack up the food.

“Carmen? You can hear me?”

Carmen nodded but kept her face buried in his fur.

“Okay. Once I get the check and your leftovers, we are going outside.”

“Why?”

“I want you to do something for me.”

Carmen lifted her head, opened her eyes, and smiled at Boh.

“I want you to tell everything you told me to Tom.”

“But…” Carmen tried to protest but stopped when Boh shook his head.

“Sí, mi querida.”

“Okay. Okay.” Carmen bit her lip. “Should we get an Uber?”

Boh laughed, loud enough and happily enough that a few people around them smiled at the sound of it. “No need. I have a car. Leave it to me.”

* * *

“This is your car?”

Guillermo nodded at the stretch limousine that pulled up. It would have looked like any other stretch limousine cruising New York City on a Friday night but for the fact that it was orange in color, with tiger stripes painted on the side.

“She’s a beauty, no?”

Carmen looked at the car again, then laughed. “It’s perfect.”

“Is that all you brought?” Guillermo nodded at her small duffel bag.

“Yeah. I was only planning to spend the weekend.”

“That’s good, that’s good.” His eyes twinkled, which Carmen didn’t notice as she was watching the driver get out of the car.

“Miss?” He opened the passenger door, making a slight bow as Carmen approached. “May I take your bag?”

“No, it’s cool. I’ve got it…” As soon as she got in, the driver shut the door behind her. Carmen looked out at Guillermo, who slowly waved at her as he held her leftovers in his hand. She was startled when she saw Jessica Chastain walk up and stand at his side.

“Adiós, mi amor. Y gracias por la comida.” Boh blew her a kiss and, as Jessica took his arm, disappeared into the night.”

“What? Was that Jessica and Guillermo out there?” Carmen faltered as the window closed.

“Yes. It was.”

She froze at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. Turning around, she was relieved, profoundly relieved, to find Tom sitting next to her.

“Hi baby,” she sniffed.

“Car—”

Before Tom could finish, Carmen grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tight. He rocked her for a bit, stroking her hair, before he kissed her ear, then her jaw, her cheek, and finally her lips. She sat back to look at him. He looked tired, but happy to see her.

“Did I just imagine that? How did Guillermo find me? How did I end up here? The last thing I remembered was eating dinner and then he was there…”

Tom shrugged, then hugged her again. “I’ve no idea. Jessica found me at the hotel bar, and then she put me in this car.”

“And then I got in, and now they’re probably wandering around Queens somewhere, eating my leftover Filipino food.”

“Lucky bastards.” Tom grinned. “Do you know where we’re going?”

“Dunno.” Carmen peered out the window, trying to discern a direction, a destination, anything. “It looks like we’re going to the airport.” She turned to look at Tom. “When’s your flight to Nashville?

“11:00. You flying back to Chicago tonight?”

Carmen nodded. “Yeah. It was Sunday, but I changed it after… after we…”

“Right.” Tom looked at Carmen, saw how red her eyes were. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and she closed her eyes.

“What is it?” She whispered.

“You shouldn’t have stopped texting me. I was worried.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Tom kissed the top of her head.

“You were good on Colbert,” she murmured.

“Thanks.”

“That was my favorite one from the week. Just the right amount of teasing. No attempts to shame you or your fans.” Carmen looked up at him. “I didn’t watch all of them. The interviews and appearances, I mean. Like, I couldn’t watch you on ‘The View’. That Michelle Collins is my goddamn nightmare. Dark hair, big boobs, that’s your type. And I think she’s into you.”

Tom laughed softly. “Too bad I love somebody else.”

“Oh?” Carmen wondered. “Who would that be?”

Tom kissed her. Breaking the kiss to hug her again, he pulled her up slightly from the seat so he could smack Carmen lightly on the ass.

“What was that for?” Carmen murmured into his neck.

“Not returning my texts.”

Carmen nodded. “It turned bad so quick, and I blew it up…”

“I don’t know about that,” replied Tom soothingly.

“You know I did. I wasn’t paying attention. You needed me to listen, not take over.”

“I was panicking. About the week, about the reviews. Things I couldn’t really control. And then about you.”

“Quite a tantrum we both had, huh?”

“I would say. But I’m so happy we’re here now.”

“Me too.” Carmen looked up at him, smiling when he kissed her.

“So what’s going on?” They spoke the same words at the same time, laughing before Carmen cried “Jinx!” She grabbed the lapel of Tom’s jacket.

“I feel…” She looked up at him, and smoothed a curl that had gone astray, laughing softly when it popped up again. “Homeless. I feel homeless.”

“How d’you mean?” Tom closed his eyes and slid down a bit. Carmen took the hint and scooted up so he could nuzzle the crook of her neck.

“It feels weird when you’re not there.”

“When I’m not in Chicago? Or in London?”

“More like, when you’re not with me.” She sighed. “I know I said before that wherever I am, you will always be home. Always have one. And that’s still true. It always will be. You know that, right?” When Carmen felt Tom nod, she continued. “For some reason now, I feel like it’s harder. Maybe it’s because I’m spoiled but when you’re not around, I miss you.” She shook her head. “No, it’s more than that. It’s this longing like… fuck! Why can’t I say…”

Tom slipped his hand up to her jaw, kissing her on the lips when she tilted her chin down. “We do alright when we’re each of us on our own.”

“Is that still true?”

“I think so, but when it gets tough, or just exhausting like the past few weeks have been…”

“Yeah,” Carmen whispered. “It sucks.”

“Elegantly put, darling.”

“Asshole.” She kissed him again.

“Brat!” Tom laughed and nipped at her throat. He settled when Carmen began to run her fingers through his hair. “So we’re together now. But in a few days we won’t be. I’ll be starting Skull Island and you’ll be back in Chicago…”

“Working. Going to the opera. Homecoming at the university.”

“That’s the one where you Americans stage sporting events as an excuse to grill meat outdoors, yes?”

Carmen nodded. “Also I might be dressed as a cheerleader. Something the alumni association thought would be fun while we’re handing out beads.”

Tom smiled. “Please tell me…”

“Yes, I will send you pictures of me wearing a tight sweater, short skirt, and shaking my pom-poms. You pervert.”

“Go team,” Tom whispered.

“So what do we do?”

Tom closed his eyes. “I don’t know. Listen?”

“Talk more?”

“Talk better.”

Carmen nodded. “That’s good. What else?”

“Be honest with ourselves. With each other.”

“Right.” Carmen peered at Tom. “You’ve been worried about _Crimson Peak_ opening? And _I Saw The Light_ getting pushed.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’ve been missing you so much. More than I thought. I feel bad, like I can’t be a good help to you when I’m feeling so, well, helpless.”

Tom looked shocked. “Do you really? Oh Button, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I think I just need to work harder on it. Being without you.”

“I guess I have to do the same.” Tom sulked, which made Carmen laugh softly. “But it won’t last forever.”

“I hope not.” Carmen leaned in and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his cheekbone.

“And I have a little more time in my schedule, with Hank getting pushed to next spring.”

“What does a little more time mean?”

“You come visit me? I sneak away from Hawaii to visit you?”

“You sure you want to come to Chicago this fall, when it’s starting to get so cold?”

Tom kissed her hand. “Well, I came out okay the first time I visited Chicago in winter.”

“Oh, baby…”

Carmen pushed Tom down onto the floor of the limousine, which was soft and smelled faintly of detergent. While Tom knelt between her legs and began to unbuckle his belt, she placed her hands on his to stop him.

“I believe that’s my job,” she whispered.

Tom nodded, and silently watched her unbuckle the belt, unzip his fly, and slip her hand inside his jeans to grasp him. His hips bucked, and he swore under his breath.

“Your turn, darling.”

Carmen’s eyes grew wide as Tom placed his large hands on her thighs and slowly slid them up. Her skirt flipped up, he tugged her knickers off before slipping his hands under her knees to spread them. As he moved up to kiss her, she wrapped her legs around him at the waist. Carmen positioned his cock at her entrance, breathed, and let herself be kissed.

She could still taste the whiskey on his tongue while he detected the salt on her lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck, she moaned into every sigh, every nibble. Having missed him so much, longed for him so acutely, Carmen gasped with every thrust of his cock. Almost as though it was the first time. But unlike the first time, there was no aggression or frustration to take out on each other. There was none of the insecurity or vanity that drove them into each other’s arms in the first place.

Tom closed his eyes but not for very long. He wanted to look at her, had to see her face. They were together, as close as they could be, but it wasn’t enough. Tom wanted more.

He saw her lips moving, but he didn’t understand what she was saying. And then he heard her. She repeated the words “I love you”, quietly at first and then louder the harder he fucked her. As he moved faster, relishing how wet and warm she was, how good she felt, her words became “Iloveyou” and then she wasn’t able to say any words at all. She just cried out for him, her gasps of pleasure becoming laughter that was music to his ears.

Carmen’s laughter was infectious, and as soon as she began to squeal with delight, Tom joined her with his own guffaws.

“Button! Come on… don’t tickle me!” Tom collapsed on her, squirming as she tickled him around the hips. He cradled her head with his hands.

“I can’t help it! It feels too good.” She closed her eyes and tried to relax, still laughing as Tom continued to move, slower. He snapped his hips, and she gasped. “Ooh!”

His hips moved faster, and he pressed his mouth to Carmen’s again. He had to touch her, feel as much of her as he could, while he could. When she bit his shoulder, then rolled her hips, he pounded. Everything he had, every part of him was focused solely on fucking her, connecting with her, loving her in a way that was entirely visceral, almost primal. He needed her.

Carmen could feel the sweat on his neck, feel it dripping onto her face, before she kissed him. Consuming him in a way that was almost painful, as she bit him and scratched him and held on tight.

When at last they came together, Carmen felt awake and alive. Her back was sore from being fucked hard into the limousine floor, and she knew she’d be sore. Tom’s thighs and buttocks were tense, tight and he felt an ache in his back that wouldn’t go away so quickly as it might have were he younger. But they didn’t care. They were together.

As Carmen lay beneath him, spent as spent could be, Tom peered at her face. When she noticed, she smiled.

“What was it?”

“What do you mean, what was it?” She smoothed his hair down at the temples.

“Your good news. You said you had good news.”

Carmen’s brow furrowed. “Did I? Oh shit, yes I did.” She shook her head. “Maybe it’s… tell me honestly what you think. If it’s too much or too soon, too close…”

“Minx, I’m still inside you. I don’t think we can get much closer than we are right now.”

“Asshole!” Carmen smiled when Tom nipped at her jaw. “Okay. I… I got offered a job. A promotion, actually.”

“Button, that’s wonderful! We have to celebrate. Right away.”

“Of course we’ll celebrate.” She nodded. “But it doesn’t have to be right away. We can do it when you get home.”

“But I won’t be home, not for a little while anyway. I don’t know my dates precisely.”

Carmen shook her head. “Won’t matter.”

“Really?” Tom looked at her questioningly. “Why not?”

“The new job — which would only be on a trial, which is fine, because it’s kind of a big deal. The thing of it is, I’d have to move.”

Tom felt his heart beat faster. “Where?”

“London.”

Before Carmen could ask him how he felt, he kissed her. Tenderly at first, and then deeply, almost roughly. When Tom broke the kiss, she was breathless.

“Oh my darling,” Tom whispered. “You have no idea how much I’m going to enjoy shagging you at home. _Our_ home. In _our_ bed. On _our_ couch. On _our_ dining room table. In _our_ back garden…”

“Now wait just a minute…” Carmen scoffed. “The back garden? What’s wrong with fucking in the front garden?”

“There, too.” Tom kissed the crook of her neck. “Thank you.”

“So that’s a yes, you’re cool with me moving to London? Living with you?”

“Yeah.” Tom nodded.

“You sure?”

“Button…”

Tom eased himself up, pulled up his jeans, then helped Carmen sort herself. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew a ring with three keys on it.

“This is yours.”

Attached to the ring was a minuscule snow globe. [A tiny thing it contained two buttons - one blue, one grey.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4767602)

“Well, I guess you’re sure.” Carmen kissed him, then pressed her forehead to his. “I don’t know what to say.”

Tom smiled. “It’s okay. We can talk about it later. At home.”

* * *

“Do we have everything?”

The limousine had just pulled away from the curb in the departures area of LaGuardia, leaving Carmen and Tom embracing.

Carmen nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got my bag. My boo.” She lightly slapped his ass. “My keys.”

“Your keys.” Tom kissed the top of her head. “You sure you don’t want to come to Nashville?”

“Of course I want to, but I’ve got to go home. Accept the promotion officially. Start packing.”

“Yes. Yes yes.” Tom leaned down to take Carmen’s duffel and sling it over his shoulder. Taking the handle of his rolling suitcase in one hand, he took Carmen’s in the other and kissed it. “Before we go in, I just want you to know… your family. Friends. Chicago. I know what you’re giving up.”

Carmen kissed his hand. “But look at what I’m getting.”

Tom smiled. “What’s that?”

“A lovely house in a leafy corner of London to call my home. All the Queen Anne’s tea I can drink. And this funny little nerd who’s crazy about Shakespeare and tennis and, oh yeah, me.”

“That’s right.” He nodded.

“Yeah.” Carmen whispered. She stood up on her toes to kiss him again.

“That’s everything.”


End file.
